Get involved
Submit platforms Planks from other efforts reside here within the Platform.For-Pgh.org. More are welcome and expected. Spreading and sharing ideas help the start up process for candidates and could lead to better candidates on the ballot. Submit tidbits News, opinion, and feature articles on all aspects of government and politics are welcomed here. Find a page and insert a header called "Links" and put in the URL to the article. Volunteer Call to help, 3.9 meg audio file by James Carmine. Call: Mark Rauterkus, 412-298-3432 = cell. Wrangle Endorsements * Chat about VIPs. * Noting both Endorsements and No Endorsements. Leadership styles in social change. Participatory. Be a team player. Build a coherent, shared organization. Not everyone can do everything, but everyone can do something. * Visionaries have a vision. * Strategists put the vision in a sequence. * Statespersons bring credibility. * Experts are needed along the way. * Outside sparkplugs make the powerful squirm. Be an agitator. * Inside advocates are the ones that understand the halls of power. * Strategic Communicators are the one that must be out and talking to the public. * Movement Builders are the quiet heros of any successful movement. * Cultural activists are the ones that influence the climate our movement works within. Mark, which of the above are you? I am the candidate. I am the one on the ballot that should be elected and sent into public service wiht a formalized role in the established governmental system. I am bit of all the above. If you MUST put me in a box, you can call me a generalist. Do you consider yourself a visionary, a strategist, a statesperson, an expert, and outside sparkplug, an inside advocate, a strategic communicator , a movement builder or a cultural activist? At first glance, some would guess that Mark Rauterkus is an outside sparkplug who must become a strategic communicator in order to work with the strategists and movement builders within the Libertarian Party. On further examination, I consider myself a an outside sparkplug and strategic communicator that builds a movement among the general population. I want and expect help from Libertarian Party loyalists. But Libertarians should choose to work with this campaign. The strategists and movement builders go well beyond the confines of the Libertarian Party, as does this campaign. Hundreds of Libertarians are no match to the tens of thousands who are associated with the Democratic Party. For my work to be successful, it needs to be geared to the neighborhoods and not within the Libertarian Party. Help has come from six or seven Libertairans. More help can come, please. HELP is needed. Not hurdles. Helpers. Not threats or internal debates. How You Can Help * Run for office yourself. We need a candidate for County Council, especially Wayne Fontana's present seat. * Offer help with the blog, editorials and letters to the editors. * The best way to involved is to stay aware. So, Subscribe to the blog. Emails are sent as articles and replies are posted. * Come to an event with the candidate. The calendar is posted at Elect.Rauterkus.com. * Participate in a web chat at 10 pm each Sunday. Chat room URL is http://Rauterkus.com/rauterkuschat/ * Post a photo, pointer, comment, or introduction on the web or with email about Mark Rauterkus. A directory of images for your use. * Invote others to the special event at 7 pm on Thursday, April 7, 2005, at the South Side's Holiday Inn Express on 10th Street, between the 10th Street Bridge and the Oliver Bath House. This is the same venue for the victory party on election night, Tuesday, May 17, 2005. * Interact with the Green Party and help to advance the discussions of teamwork and other interests, such as the work on the campaign finance task force. A public hearing is expected in early April. Attend, offer comments. * Attend to the monthly meeting of the Allgheny Councty Libertarian Party. * Write a letter of support or begin to draw attention and interest in some of the projects Mark has championed. Help instiage the Youth Technology Summit at your school or with your business. We need to engage business, academics, kids, coaches, band directors, church youth folks, national sponsors and use the convention center to ground our kids here in the community. The outward migration, brain drainm hits. Seniors don't want their kids to move away. * Jump into the overall issue of the local parks, especially the programming at the parks. Parks help to build relationships among the people of Pittsburgh. People networking, learning to play well with others, and friendships that last a lifetime happen here, if we put some energy and ownership into the directions of these resources. Invite the candidate to an event that you host at a local park so these issues can be more visible. The Youth Tech efforts go beyond the classroom and are more lifestyle, literacy, free spirited -- for enterprise, music, etc. Well rounded kids, being aware and competitive globally. This applies to the overall environment of Pittsburgh's job climate, workforce development, tech training -- but making it fun and serious. A wireless Pittsburgh is a guarantee. * Offer critical yet constuctive advice to the candidate on areas where you've seen floundering services within the public sector. Tech efforts can help to push e-Gov, e-Democracy, and open government that is more efficient. You can offer your real-world stories as to how things are working now with technology or failing because of the lagging efficiency.